Une demi seconde avant minuit
by Cwan
Summary: On passe tout notre temps à courir après ses secondes perdues, celles qui nous font maudire le reste de nos vies. Parfois il en suffit d'une seule pour que tout bascule à jamais, le temps d'un baiser! Une demi seconde de bonheur pour Percy Weasley, bien trop rapide pour lui, un demi seconde sur laquelle sera battu son engagement pour la guerre. Suivez moi sur mon @GinalaGuimauve


La nuit, les bonnes gens dorment...

 _Tout ne s'explique pas toujours, parfois même les mots les plus forts n'ont aucun sens, l'homme s'aime toujours dans la précipitation et la peur d'une fin trop vive. Sans jamais prendre le temps de voir venir la suite, une course contre la montre, une infinité de possibilités en une demis seconde._

23h55 « A son arrivée, il tourna sur lui-même au milieu du stade, un grand sourire aux lèvres, tout simplement heureux. Dans les gradins tous les spectateurs hurlaient! Sauf un, assis droitement sur son siège, son regard froid fixé sur le jeune brun dont la robe aux couleurs vive battait fièrement au vent.

-DIGORY ! DIGORY ! DIGORY ! DIGORY !

Tout le monde s'époumonnaient, et à pleine voix clamer le nom de leur héros, le grand jour était arrivée : Poufsoufle contre Serpentard. Cependant, notre calme jeune homme dans les gradins ne pensait pas à cela, le rouge aux joues, il restait là à fixer le jeune joueur rayonnant. Ce qu'il ressentit à ce moment-là, ne s'explique pas, pas avec des mots existant! »

23h56 « Ils se connaissaient de vue, avaient des amis en commun, il n'était pas rare de voir Percy Weasley, discuter de longue heure durant, dans un couloir à la sortie du dinet ou lors de ses rondes, avec le champion de toute une maison, ils n'étaient pas intimes, pas vraiment des amis, mais leurs relations leur plaisaient ainsi. Durant deux ans ils ne firent que se croiser, discuter, rire un peu, mais jamais ils ne prirent le temps de se poser au calme, loin de la vie à Pourdlart, et de se découvrir. Cela fut leur plus grand regret. »

23h57 « - Alors, ça y est ! Tu es diplômé ! On ne se verra plus autant qu'avant...

Percy ne sut quoi répondre, effectivement il ne se verrait plus autant qu'avant... Peux être même bien moins, voir plus du tout.

-Je... Il fallait s'y attendre ! Je suis plus vieux que toi... Mais tu sais, je reste une semaine de plus pour donner un coup de main aux professeurs pour ranger les salles de cours et faire les inventaires pour la rentrée prochaine. On pourrai en profiter ?!

Un grand sourire accueilli les paroles du préfet en chef, Diggory aquiésca, salua son compagnon et disparut. Les points serraient, Percy savait qu'il venait de franchir l'instant de non-retours, celui où tout avait basculé, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Lui si calme, calculateur, réfléchis et intransigeant, il se soumettait à ses pulsions. Cela n'augurait rien de bon ! »

23h58 «Leurs valises à la main, sur le quai de la gare, ils restaient là, en silence au milieu d'une foule bruyante qui les ignorent, si tous avaient su, avaient compris ce qui se passait à cet instant, le monde se serait stoppé, un quart de seconde, même la moité, un moment du temps qui était le leur !

-Merci...  
-Pour quoi me remercies-tu ?  
-Grâce à toi, ma dernière semaine à Poudlard a été l'une des plus belles de ma scolarité !

Fugacement, sans réfléchir, il l'embrassa, un frollement de lèvre, un goût de trop peu sur la langue, un baiser d'au revoir, une promesse de retrouvailles. Et ils ses quittèrent ainsi, au milieu des badauds rattrapent le temps perdu. Cédric glissa la main dans sa poche et y trouve un petit objet, brillant, un insigne de préfet. »

23h59 et 1/2 seconde «- Félicitation Cédric !

Le champion se retourna, surpris d'entendre cette voix, surtout dans le couloir menant à la bibliothèque, une ombre se détacha du mur, grand, mince, avec des cheveux flamboyants, le choc de l'apparition cloua le Poufsoufle sur place.

-J'espère que tu gagneras, mais attention à toi, cette compétition reste dangereuse... Même pour le champion !

-Pour quoi tu ne réponds pas à mes lettres Percy ?!

Sous la lumière d'une fenêtre, dans son costume parfaitement coupé il n'était plus le jeune étudiant fraichement diplômé qu'avait connu Cédric, mais un homme, fiert de sa réussite et de son poste ! Diggory eut un mouvement de recul, son interlocuteur gardait toujours le silence.

-Réponds ! J'ai le droit de savoir ! Murmura-t-il furieux.  
-Je n'ai pas le temps pour tout ce qui concerne les distractions dans ma vie, j'ai déjà bien à faire au Ministère de la magie!

Cédrix baissa la tête, abattu par le peu de considération dont faisait preuve son ami, il l'empoigna par son impeccable chemise de bureaucrate et le plaqua au mur, approchant sa bouche de la sienne il murmura « de toute façon nous n'avons jamais eu le temps ! »

00h00 « Il courait à n'en plus pouvoir, poussant tous ceux sur son chemin sans ménagement, il devait passer, voir, comprendre, faire quelque chose. Les gens criaient, certains pleuraient, un hurlement déchira le stade, la douleur d'un père. En retrait, Percy Weasley, debout, les bras le long du corps, ne respirait plus. Plus rien n'aurait dû se passer, personne n'aurait plus jamais le droit de rire, ni même de sourire, car la seule source de bonheur de sa vie, la seule personne qui ne l'est jamais bouleversé venait d'apparaitre au milieux du stade, semblable à une marionette dont on avait coupé les fils, désarticulé. Il aurait voulu disparaître, pour ne pas affronter ce moment, son avenir. La convenance voulait qu'ils ne laissent rien paraître, il n'était que des connaissances aux yeux du monde, il n'avait pas le droit de montrer se qu'il ressentait, et tout l'amour qu'il avait pour lui. Il n'était rien, et ne le serait jamais. Une petite main se glissa dans la sienne, toute fraiche, quelque peu tremblante, il baissa la tête et découvrit une douce chevelure rousse. Quelque chose était mort en lui, et rien ne se soulagerait jamais de sa douleur. Il lâcha la main de sa petite sœur, et s'enfonça seul dans le parc, il s'y perdit des heures durant, on ne l'entendit pas hurler, crier, supplier, prié de toutes ses forces pour qu'on Le lui rende, marchander à contre courant de sa propre vie. Il fut retrouvé au petit matin, prostrer dans l'herbe humide, là où le corps de Cédric était apparu la veille au soir. Au creux de l'herbe piétiné, un éclat argenté luisait doucement, mais personne n'y fit attention, personne ne distingua le petit P de métal à demi enfoncé dans la terre molle. La forme physique d'un souvenir, d'un instant dans les multiples univers...»

00h01 « - Harry l'a vu! Il ne mentirait jamais!

\- Le Ministère réfute ses propos! C'est eux que je crois! Je ne sais pas se qu'il à vu mais c'est...

\- Tu n'es qu'un idiot! Cédric n'est pas mort comme ça! Comment ose tu..

\- Comme toi ose tu me dire cela, je.. Cédric...

\- Tu l'aimait! Ne me ment pas! Comment fait tu pour te lever tout les matins en sachant que celui que tu aimait est mort des mains du Seigne des Ténébres? Comment peux tu réfutait la vérité! Ne rien faire! Lâche!

\- Il a eu un accident, un accident... UN PUTAIN D'ACCIDENT! C'EST TOUT!

Une porte claqua, et il disparut. »

 _/En aparté:_ Je crois n'avoir jamais rien lu sur se parring, alors j'ai voulu écrire dessus, Percy et Cédric sont deux personnages très important pour moi, leurs actes et gestes ont une certaine importance sur l'Histoire, ils sont secondaires, mais je voulais qu'ils soit des Héros, le temps d'une demis-seconde. Il y aura peux être une suite, quelque chose du genre, je ne sais pas encore, je n'écris jamais avec le début et la fin de l'histoire en tête, les idées arrivent lorsque je pianote sur mon clavier. Les personnages, aussi bien ceux de roman tels que Harry Potter, ou mes propres nouvelles, ont une vie propre, ils évoluent seul dans un coin de mon esprit. J'espère dù moins que cette lecture était agréable!

A tantôt les amis /

Retrouvez moi sur le blog : ginalaguimauve..e-monsite..com (un seul '.' et '-' à chaque fois)

En partenariat avec l'auteur Velkia.


End file.
